1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle frame that is collapsible and which folds in a middle portion thereof, and more particularly to a bicycle frame which allows displacement of the front steering stem support housing during the collapsing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage space is becoming rapidly becoming a luxury in many urban areas. Collapsible bicycles where the bicycle can be simply and easily collapsed for storage or transport and when not needed, are becoming more and more popular. After being collapsed, they can be compactly stored.
One such collapsible bicycle includes a portion of the bicycle frame between a head tube (which supports the front fork and steering stem) and hangar portion which can be folded by rotating around a generally upright hinge axis, are known. The bicycle frame includes a tube-shaped frame connecting the head tube and hangar portion; a hinge portion arranged in the middle of the frame to freely rotate perpendicular around the axis; a locking mechanism to lock and freely release the hinge portion. In this frame the frame collapses by releasing the lock of the hinge portion and folding the tube-shaped frame perpendicularly around the hinge.